Sisterly Love Title to change
by TiffanyCharmedQueen
Summary: Ok, this is ur guys last chance to read this story because as of 10-10-02 I am deleting this story....I am doing this because this isn't satisfying any readers or myself... Usually I am a good writer.. I just don't think this is a good story.. R&R!
1. Summary

Sisterly Love A/N: Hey, this takes place in the middle of S.5. In my point of view. Piper and Leo have Melinda. Paige and Glen are engaged. Phoebe and Cole went on one date since the last time they saw each other in the Season Finale. Phoebe is pregnant but doesn't know. She is dating another demon that is posing as a bartender at P3. She has been dating him for 2 months after she broke it off AGAIN with Cole.  
  
Disclaimer: All Charmed products belong to Aaron Spelling. 


	2. Meeting

*Ch.1* Phoebe, Piper, and Paige are walking up the steps to the manor. "Piper, why can't I just orb us home when we go demon hunting?" Piper tilts her head " Cause, orbs shimmers, blinks, and whatever kinds magical transportation can be tracked by other demons. And there are bearly any demons attacking us, plus." but before she can finish Phoebe cuts in "The reason demon's haven't been attacking is because Cole has been killing them" than she falls silent again. Piper decides she can continue "Plus, Melinda would be in even more danger." the manor door swings open forcing the girls to jump back. Leo is forcing Cole out the door. "Wait, Leo I have to talk to Phoebe about." but he suddenly stops when he sees Phoebe. "Tell me what?" she says coming out of her silence once more. "Uh, I, Uh." he look for the right words. She motions for the others to leave and they do. "Phoebe you have to come with me. I have SOMEONE to show you." he doesn't wait for a reply and grabs her and flashes out. "What the." but she doesn't finish when she see's a girl about 15 standing in front of her. "Who are you?" she asks. "Megan Turner." she says sticking out her hand. "So Cole, this is what you wanted to show me? You're new little wife? You sick pervert she is younger than me." Cole says calmly "Phoebe she gets her last name from being my daughter and her looks coming from." but before he can finish she cuts him off "So, what this is your long lost daughter you never told me about?" than she looks at the girl again. "You look kinda like Prue." Megan nodded. "Mom, I take after Aunt Prue." Phoebe's mouth flew open "Wha- Wha-? You are my daughter? You are Cole's daughter? You are our daughter?" Megan smiled "I have a few things I have to tell EVERYONE! WE have to get to the Manor so that THEY/\ Can't see us." with that Cole grabbed both of their hands and flashed out. 


	3. Explaination

*Ch.2* In a dark creepy house a young woman is chanting a number of spells around a Wiccan altar, she turns around to find her boyfriend standing there "Jake, I thought you said you weren't going to be home for a week." He steps back acting afraid " What are you?" She starts explaining when suddenly all she sees is black.  
  
Piper and Paige are rambling about how they shouldn't have left Phoebe with Cole, when suddenly they flash in. "Phoebe where the." but before she can continue Megan puts her hand up. "Aunt Paige, please. Let dad explain, he already knows everything." she said pointing to Cole. Paige and Piper looked at him for explanation. He explained everything she told him. "So, you are from the future to change something, but you won't say what it is unless your parents agree when you tell them?" Piper asked, Megan nodded. " Ok, well, I am anxious so go talk to your parents and then report to us. You guys can go in the attic." Paige stated. Phoebe, Cole and Megan all walked toward the stairs and up to the attic. Cole shut the door behind them. "So, why are you here?" Phoebe said as she sat on the couch, Cole sat next to her. Megan followed her parents and sat on Cole's lap. "Well, mom, when you slept with dad for the first time after you left him you got pregnant with me. You never told dad. Your foolishness was your cause of death. When you were in the hospital sleeping after having me, a demon shimmered in and killed you. You should've told dad. He could have protected you. He would've been staying right by your side the whole time, and this would've never happened." she said crying. "I never even knew you. I never even had the chance. The only image I have of you is from pictures dad has." she said now hugging her dad and sobbing uncontrollably. "Wait, who has custody of you?" Phoebe asked trying to comfort her daughter but leaving most of it to Cole. "Dad has full custody of me. But, I go to Aunt Paige and Piper's house's a lot. Mostly when daddy is fighting demons." Cole see's a tear going down Phoebe's face. "How do I have custody of you?" Cole asks. "Well, before mom was killed you heard rumors of demons setting out to kill her that night, so, you went to the manor right when I was being born. You couldn't find her anywhere. Finally I think as soon as mom was being killed in the hospital you found Daryl and he told you about mom being pregnant and that you were probably sleeping so you could go tomorrow at visiting hours. But, you didn't wait, you left and went to see us. When you got there before the demon left, as soon as you saw the scene you killed him and ran over to mom to see if she was ok. You called for Uncle Leo and than ran over to me to make sure I was ok. Uncle Leo orbed in and after a few minutes he sadly announced mom's death, after a couple hours of fighting, Daryl said it was your choice who I went to. And Piper said you should have me as long as they got to see me a lot. You agreed." Megan said. Phoebe was now feeling uncomfortable that her daughter didn't want to share feelings with her. She remembered that she couldn't hold her feelings back like Megan. But, she wanted to share it with her mother. She couldn't stay away from her. Cole sees Phoebe scoot a little away. He hesitates "Megan, you should go clean up, you're a wreck." he said smiling. She went out of the attic. Cole pulls Phoebe closer to him and she tries pushing away "Phoebe, it is ok to cry." he says kissing her cheek. "No Cole, it isn't. If I wouldn't have had that date with you this wouldn't be happening. I would actually have a future!" she said burying her face into his shoulder. "Shh.Phoebe please.It's ok.We can change the future, we can raise OUR daughter. We can all be happy." he said brushing her hair out of her eyes and wiping away the tears "No Cole, you would be happy, Megan would be happy. I wouldn't! I would not be happy. You have to understand I am in a relationship! Pregnant women don't do well with relationships! I don't want to be pregnant!" she said pushing him away brutally. "Phoebe, you don't, you can't mean that! I know that inside you are happy! You are only saying that because you are mad at me!" suddenly they hear running down steps and the front door slam. "Megan." Cole says quietly. "Cole, look what you've done! She probably heard the whole thing." Phoebe stresses to him. "ME? ME! Phoebe, you're the one who said you didn't want to have her!" Phoebe just ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and started sobbing uncontrollably.Piper and Paige ran up the stairs. "What happened? Why did she run out like that?" Cole explains to them about the discussion. Phoebe suddenly feels very dizzy and faints into Cole's arms. 


	4. Baby Blues

*Ch.3* Phoebe sees herself lying in a bed. She can hear her future self's thoughts. 'I want Cole!' than she is interrupted by the doctors. "Ok Miss. Halliwell. One more push." he says. She can feel the pain. "And here is your is your new baby girl. What are you going to name her?" the doctor asks "Megan, Megan Elizabeth Halli." but she stops herself "Halliwell?" the doctor asks. Phoebe shakes her head no. "Megan Elizabeth Turner. That was what her father would have wanted her to be named." she smiles. Suddenly everything goes black for her.  
  
Phoebe reappears in a hospital room and sees herself sleeping right next to her daughter. A demon shimmers in and without warning she sees herself being stabbed with a athame. She couldn't help but cry, Megan suddenly starts crying when Cole flashes in and kills the demon and runs over to her lifeless body. Phoebe starts feeling dizzy when she faints again. 


	5. Sorry

*Ch.4* This time she appears in a small room. It is painted pink with pictures of a baby Megan. She spots a picture that has her in a hospital bed holding Megan. Piper and Paige were right next to her. Cole goes into the room and sees Phoebe. "Phoebe! Oh my god, are you really here?" he asks. "Cole, I am from the year 2002. I just found out I was pregnant." Cole runs over to her and embraces her in one of his hugs. "Phoebe, there is a way to change this." Phoebe disappears.  
  
Cole is holding Phoebe. Phoebe comes back just in time to hear Leo "She is dead. There is no pulse." than she shoots up. "Mom!" Megan yells as she hugs her mom. "You know what? Um.Wait.Can I talk to my daughter and FRIEND alone for a minute?" Cole smiles as she says "FRIEND" They leave. Cole sits on the couch and Megan sits next to him. Phoebe sits on a chair and the other end of the attic. Cole frowns. "Phoebe why don't you come sit with us?" Cole asks her motioning her to come over. "No Cole." Cole is hurt by her tone of voice but decides to overlook it. "I'm going to be prepared for the demon. But, Cole. I don't want you to be part of my life. You can come and see Megan whenever you want. But, you have to be supervised. She can never stay the night with you or anything like that." Megan is hurt "Mom." But Phoebe stops her. "Listen, I don't care if you want us to be together. I have a life." Cole nod's. "Well, I have to be going." Megan says kissing her father on the cheek, she walks over to Phoebe "Bye mom, Bye me!" she says with a smile. Phoebe doesn't catch the sarcasm. Megan disappears. "Phoebe." Cole tries but she won't have it. "Phoebe!" Paige yells "What?" Phoebe replies "Jake is here!" Phoebe doesn't reply "I'm sorry Cole." she said as she walked out of the attic. 


	6. Suprise, Suprise

*Ch.5* "Hi Jake." Phoebe said as she approached him. "I'm not sure if you will want to continue what we have but, I'm pregnant by my ex-husband." He smiled "That is great." She smiled back. "I want to take you somewhere if you are feeling up to it." "Um, ok, let's go." she said taking his hand and leaving with him. 


End file.
